


Distraction

by Czeriah



Series: Zelink Month 2018 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute, F/M, link is oblivious, set sometimes after zelda's father outburst, zelda is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czeriah/pseuds/Czeriah
Summary: Written for the first prompt of the Zelink Month 2018 on Tumblr : Distraction.Zelda has been cooped up in the castle after her father outburst, she need to get out of there.(what do you mean I suck a summaries ?)





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language, so sorry if i missed anything...

The weather was dreadful.

To be fair, it has been quite the case for a while, but Zelda had insisted that she just  _ had _ to go see the Sheikah about a text she had found in the castle library.

“it just can’t wait Father!” she had said, “I’m sure this text is what I need to unlock my power, but I can’t decipher the last part, I’m sure Impa could help me translate it. I need to go to Kakariko.”

So now, she and Link were on their way to the secluded village.

And the weather was dreadful.

If she was to be honest with herself, she was quite annoyed with the situation that she has put herself into. All she wanted was to get some air and be out of the castle for a while. Since the whole debacle with the Yiga, she had been cooped up inside the palace and it was really getting on her nerves.

She could see her knight on his horse a couple of feet in front of her. His back was so straight, his shoulders tense. He was looking worriedly at the dark cloud gathering more and more over their heads.

This had been such a bad idea. But was it really a surprise? It wasn’t like she wasn’t accustomed to that kind of bad decision making. To think she was supposed to govern after her father. She couldn’t even make a simple decision of postponing her trip and she was supposed to save everybody from a calamity they knew pretty much nothing about and then take care of the country. Her father was right, she was a failure….

“…cess? Princess? Zelda?”

Link’s voices suddenly cut through her self-deprecating monologue. His face was dark with worry.

“We should take shelter before the storms hit.” She nodded, because really, what else could she do. “There is a cave not too far, we should be safe there.”

She sometime wondered if Link had some sort of sixth sense going on, because they just had time to get down from their horses and bring them safely inside the, luckily, empty cave that all hell broke loose outside, and the storm started to rumble. Heavy rain was falling like a curtain in front of the entrance, leaving them unable to see more than a couple of metre in front of it.

The two Hylians stated settling for the night, seeing that there were pretty much no chance of going out again before the morrow. Zelda’s dire mood had not improved in the short time it had taken them to get there and was now facing another kind of problem.

She had nothing to do but think. And goddess knows she was already doing way too much of that. Furthermore, it’s not like it was apparently the best course of action seeing how it has helped her so far.

With a sight, the princess reached into her saddle bag, taking out the book she needed help with. Maybe she could try again to translate some part of it, maybe she had missed something. Grabbing a pen, she started again making notes in the margins of the text.

For some time, it was as if everything was at peace. The purring of the rain was southing, slowly lulling her. The slow rumble of thunder just enough to keep her from falling asleep.

“humpf, humpf, hyaa! Humpf, humpf, Hyaa!”

Zelda jumped at the sound. What in the goddess name is happening?

Her gaze flew around the cave until finding the reason of all this noise.

Link was working out. And apparently, he had been at it for a while since she could see the thin layer of sweat gathering on his very naked torso…

Wait. What?

She could feel her cheeks quickly become redder and redder. Her eyes caught the Hylian tunic laid cloth to the fire, dripping slowly water. He must have gone getting some wood outside to make the fire and get caught by the rain.

She remembers telling him how useless it was to bring some change of clothes since the travel was supposed to have taken only a day or two at most.

So now here he was, half naked and practicing sword drill at less than to meter from her.

How was she supposed to concentrate now ?

She has been aware for a while of this silly crush she had going on for him. To be fair, it was almost bound to happen. Two teenagers forced together for an unlimited amount of time. She had been reading about that kind of stories for as long as she found the romance part of the castle library. To say that he younger version of herself hasn't dreamt of that wasn't too far off.

But well, now that she somehow ended up being the heroine of her own silly romance novel, she felt as if the universe was just having a lot of fun at her expense.

How was she supposed to concentrate with Link being such a distraction? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my tumblr, Czeriahshiptank, come say hi ?


End file.
